Forever Immortal
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: "When you're with me I feel immortal." "We'll be together forever." "I'll be forever immortal." fred/hermione fanfic & LotR crossover, IN PROGRESS, M for language & slight sexual references, please review!
1. Beautiful Story

**A/N: Yet _another _fred/hermione fanfic. Be warned I actually haven't thought very far into this, an idea just sprung into my head for the first few chapters so yeah. Please review! I don't own HP.**

It was late November. All Hermione Granger wanted to do was kick back and simply relax, maybe enjoy a book or two. But no. Fred Weasley had insisted on pestering her until she'd agree to go on a date with him. At first she said, and quoted, "Not a snowballs chance in hell." but now she was seriously considering agreeing just to shut him up. "Don't know what you're missing!" he'd say in a corridor she was passing through, or, "I know how to have a good night." or, "I can teach you how to let your hair down!" Oh Merlin, it was annoying. But there was something inside of Hermione that couldn't help but loving a bit of this attention. Not many people paid much attention to her before, and now that it had seemed that Fred was interested in her...well, things had changed.

It'd nearly been a year since Ron and Hermione had broken up (they did a few months after the war) but Hermione hadn't been interested in finding someone else. And by the way things were going, neither had Ron.

Hermione pulled a singlet top, and a sweater on over her bra and put on a pair of pink floral jeans she had bought the previous day. She tied her hair into a messy bun and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Mum!" Hermione said as she appeared downstairs.

"Bye sweetie! See you tomorrow!" her mother replied.

Hermione stood in front of the door and disapparated.

_The Burrow..._

The sweet smell of summer flowers and the old pond had arrived. Hermione opened up her eyes, walked past the shed and towards the Burrow's front door. She opened it up and popped her head inside.

"Hello? Ginny?"

The was a clang and the sound of footsteps. Mrs Weasley walked out of the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Why hello, Hermione!" she said happily. "Ginny isn't here, she went out with Harry but they should be back shortly."

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just hang around here." Hermione replied closing the door behind here. "Is Fred or George here? I just have something of theirs."

Not just something but a little perfume bottle with pink liquid inside it. A Love Potion. _I wonder how _that _got in there? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes they are, George is outside fixing the broken window and Fred is up in his room."

"Thanks."

Hermione climbed the very familiar stairs up until Fred and George's bedroom. She knocked but didn't bother to wait for the, "come in." Fred was sitting on his bed tinkering with what seemed to be a camera slash locket object. When Hermione entered he looked up with the usual grin on his face.

"Hermione, what can I do you for?" he asked politely which didn't seem Fred like at _all_.

She dug around in her bag for a while then tossed him the perfume bottle.

"I found _this _in my hand bag last Sunday when I got home." she said. "I thought you might need it."

"Why would I need it?"

"Well, obviously you need a Love Potion to get some clueless girl to like you so you don't have to be a lonely bachelor any more."

"That was mean." he said and got up, placing the bottle on the window sill.

"It's true though." Hermione said. "And I want you to stop this, it's annoying and getting old. Can't you go chase some other girl? What about Angelina?"

"I don't like, Angelina! Besides, she and George got together a few weeks ago." he said gloomily.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"I told you that I don't care, don't apologise. I'm happy for them." he said but there was something in his tone of voice that didn't make Hermione believe it entirely.

"Well, if you don't care then you wont pester me any more!"

"Fine, I won't pester you."

"Good." Hermione put her hand on the doorknob and looked at him. "Anything else?"

Fred shrugged.

"Go on a date with me?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room without even replying.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said emerging from the staircase.

"Hello, Hermione. What were you doing up in Fred and George's room?" said Ginny.

"Oh, I was just returning a product to Fred that happened to find it's way in my hand bag last Sunday afternoon."

"_Again_?" Ginny groaned and put what seemed like to be a very heavy box on a side table.

"Yes, third time this month!"

"Merlin, I swear to God that if you don't accept his invitation soon the he'll probably end up shagging some troll from a pub or something."

Hermione laughed along with Ginny as they entered the kitchen. Harry sat at the table flicking through the _Daily Prophet _whilst Mrs Weasley and George fiddled with the now fixed window.

"Afternoon, Harry." Hermione said.

"'Lo, Hermione." Harry replied without looking up from the paper.

"Harry, you could at least look at Hermione when you're talking to her." Ginny said as she leaned up against the table.

He shook his head with a confused look upon his face.

"Sorry, but I just found this weird article."

Hermione noticed that Fred looked up in alarm when Harry said this. And was that, was Fred Weasley blushing? Harry glanced at Fred nervously then back at the paper.

"What is it about?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

When Hermione tried to snatch the paper and look, Harry rolled the paper up and snapped his neck up, looking Hermione directly in the eyes.

"Nothing, just something er...Dean Thomas wrote."

"Dean? He writes? What was it about?" Ginny asked apparently interested.

"Just something about playing in a Quidditch team, that's all." Harry said.

"But why would that be weird?"

"It isn't, I was just mumbling to myself."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks of curiosity. Harry was glad that Ron chose that time to waltz through the door.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said and _accio_ed a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"Hello. Were you just at Diagon Alley?"

"No, Hogsmeade. I had to go down to _Dervish & Banges _to get this stupid book I need for work."

"Oh, good, because you're coming to Diagon Alley with me. I heard that it's fifty percent off everything in the apothecary, and I need some more ingredients."

"But- I just made some cereal!"

"Eat it on the way." Harry said, pulling his arm. "Bye girls!"

There was a bang and the door had shut. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and tutted something that sounded like, "Boys."

"Oi! I'm a boy! The least you could do was insult me when I wasn't in the room!" Fred said.

"You're a boy are you, Fred?" Ginny asked.

"The last time I checked, yeah." Fred pulled his shirt up, (Hermione tried hard not to look at his tan abs) and looked around. "Well, I haven't suddenly grown breasts over-night, so yeah, I think it's safe to say that I'm a guy."

"Fred!" said Mrs Weasley while Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"What? I'm just proving a point, Mum!" he exclaimed.

Mrs Weasley shook her head but there was a small smile on her face so she didn't seem at all scandalised.

_Dinner..._

"So, Hermione, how is the book coming along?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione as she conjured some lettuce from the sink onto her plate.

Everyone looked at Hermione. She hadn't told anyone apart from Mrs Weasley but within the last few weeks she had taken a shot at writing. To be more specific _Romance _novels.

"Uh, it's going alright, I haven't done much to it yet but yeah..."

That was a lie. Hermione was far into this book.  
"That's good then." she smiled.

Hermione avoided talk of her book for the next few minutes, and when she did include herself in conversation she noticed that Fred seemed to be taking a lot of glances at her.

_**XoX**_

Hermione was outside in the paddock sitting in her secret spot. She had discovered this place when he was sixteen and visited it regularly. It was the place where she could escape reality for a while and enter her own world, where she could imagine anything and everything she wanted to happen would. There was only one bad thing about this special spot. Fred Weasley had found this place years before she had and accidentally stumbled upon her one night sitting there. So now whenever Hermione wasn't around Fred knew where she was. Hermione did expect him to come tonight. Not to just keep asking her out, but who wouldn't take the advantage to allure the person you care about sitting underneath the starry night. A point where they could vulnerable.

There was a soft rustle to the left. Hermione didn't bother checking if it was Fred because she knew it was. He sighed as he sat and held onto his crossed knees, tucking them up to his chest.

"Evening." he said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was well past the evening. Actually it was well into midnight.

"What you writing?" he asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione slammed the book shut, totally forgetting the fact that she was working on her novel, her cheeks burning.

"Nothing," she said. Fred raised his eyebrow. "It's just a piece for the _Prophet_."

"Well then, can I read it?" said Fred. "What if it doesn't make sense? You could use someone else's point of view."

"No, Fred, you can't read it. You probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Fine then."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Hermione did whatever possible to avoid conversation. She looked up at the stars, very interested. As she looked back Hermione noticed that Fred was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied. "I was just wondering why a beautiful girl like yourself is out here alone."

Hermione could feel a blush crawl up her cheeks. And she didn't know why. Forget the fact that Fred had just called her beautiful, Hermione just went with it.

"I'm not out here alone." she whispered.

"Well you were before I got here."

"Suppose so."

More silence.

"So listen." Fred said after a few minutes. Hermione looked at him, directly into his stunning hazel eyes. "Instead of buying Christmas presents for everyone this year, we've all decided we're just going to do Secret Santa."

"Secret Santa?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know what Secret Santa is?"

"Of course I know what Secret Santa is! I just want to know how you know about it."

"Hermione, just because Muggle Studies is a total bore, doesn't necessarily mean that I don't listen."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." she said sarcastically. "So when are we doing the hat draw?"

"The what?"

"You just said-!"

"I'm only yanking your wand, we're doing it tomorrow." he smiled.

Hermione punched him in the arm and he winced, rubbing it.

"Oi! That hurt!" Fred yelped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Freddie. Are you too weak to handle a girls punch? Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"I'm hurt by that, Granger." he replied. "But yes I do want you to kiss it. I even know something better, you could kiss me! I'm sure I'd be entirely healed if you did!"

"No, I'm not kissing you, Fred!"

"I have a question for you: why not?"

"And I have a question for you: why do you want me to?"

"Hey, I asked first!" he exclaimed.

"Look, why don't we make a deal? You don't have to answer my question and I don't have to answer yours."

"But I want to answer your question!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I don't care! I want you to kiss me because I like you."

There was a jolt coursing through Hermione's stomach. It reminded her of the feeling she had when she had a crush on Ron. Surely she couldn't like Fred, so Hermione thought it best that it was just from something she ate for dinner. But she could have sworn that another blush was appearing on her cheeks. Hermione coughed loudly and also pretended that she didn't hear what Fred had just admitted. Fred must have gotten the message because he changed the subject.

"So, uh, is there any chance of you telling me what you're book is about?"

Hermione didn't want to answer this either, but if it was the only way to talk about something else then she had to. She sighed.

"It's about this woman, her name is Caitlyn, and she has a disability, Parkinsons Disease and Depression. There is no cure to Parkinsons but there are drugs that can alleviate symptoms. She can't afford the medicine for either so she cuts herself. More than once she nearly did kill herself, but in the end she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"One day when she was walking the streets somebody attacked her in an alleyway. There was no one there so she couldn't be saved by anyone. A few hours later a man is walking down the same alleyway and finds her. He manages to her bring her back from unconsciousness and attempts to take her to a doctor, but she won't allow it.

"Soon enough, they go on dates and get together. Caitlyn is happy, she hasn't cut for ages, nor did he know that she did cut. But one day the man rings her and says that he doesn't want to be with her any more. That he's found someone else. She's heartbroken and runs away. She's no longer happy, she's nearly nothing. She starts cutting again and one day, when she finally has enough of it, when the days no longer matter, Caitlyn manages to do it. She kills herself.

"No one knows about her death apart from the man, whom was watching her the entire time, but not from real life. He watched her from the heavens. The man never even existed. He was a spirit sent down to recruit her. Caitlyn's fate was never meant for her to live in a real life, but to live where reality wasn't even real." Hermione looked at him when she finished, her eyes glistening.

It took Fred a few seconds to take it all in. Then when he did he said,

"Wow."

"See? It's stupid, that's why I didn't want anyone knowing about it. I'm totally messed up."

"Hermione sighed and stood up.

"No, no, no!" he said and got up as well. "It isn't messed up, it's truly a beautiful story, Hermione. If you publish it I'm sure that it will go far."

"You're only saying that so I don't feel bad."

"No, I'm telling the truth. I like it."

She bit her lip.

"Really?"

"Honestly." he replied.

"Well thanks." Hermione checked her watch. "It's really late, I'm uh, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, same."

The two walked back into the Burrow side-by-side and in silence. Neither spoke a word until they got to Ginny's bedroom door. Fred rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands in his pockets.

"Er, thanks for your opinion on that."

"No problem. I'll see tomorrow then."

"Yes, you too." Hermione opened up the door.

"Night, Hermione." Fred said.

"G'night."

He took a step up the stairs but was stopped when Hermione jumped up and put a kiss to his cheek.


	2. The Hat Draw

**A/N: hey guys, here's the second part. This one is focusing mainly in Diagon Alley and a unplanned date between Fred and Hermione. Please review and no, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione awoke late the following morning. For a moment she wondered why a smile kept creeping onto her lips and why she tried to suppress it. Then she remembered why. Fred. She remembered that they had shared a very intimate conversation that night, and did she, or did she not tell him about her book? She didn't know. But when Hermione got dressed and ready for the day and Ginny asked why she was in such a good mood, Hermione simply replied with,

"Oh, you know, sun rising, birds chirping."

"Er, you do know that it's past midday, right?"

"Midday?" Hermione checked her watch. "Crap, I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up my robes two hours ago!"

Hermione pulled a jacket on and ran in the direction of the door, although she didn't make it as she disapparated right in front of it. Ginny smiled to herself and strode into the kitchen.

_**XoX**_

Hermione appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron, right next to Tom the landlord, whom she startled.

"Miss Granger, always a pleasure." he bowed. "May I interest you in a drink?"

"Not today thanks, Tom. I'm on my way into Diagon Alley." she said politely.

"Certainly." he gave her a toothy grin and continued with cleaning some glasses.

She went into the courtyard, tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin and stood back as the wall of Diagon Alley transformed into an archway. Hermione walked through Diagon Alley fast paced. And as she did, she saw that a lot of people would stop and stare at her. Occasionally this would be normal. People would say hello to her or give her a handshake or ask for an autograph, but never before had about fifty people just looked at her as she passed everyone. It was strange and she began to get suspicious.

Hermione dived into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She walked to the front desk and tapped the bell. Madam Malkin emerged from a closet.

"Miss Granger, there you are! I've been waiting since eleven for you, I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Yes, sorry, Madam. I accidentally slept in and for some strange reason my alarm clock didn't go off." Hermione apologised.

"It's perfectly alright. Here they are."

Madam Malkin handed over a large bag to Hermione.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice of you to do this on such short notice."

"Not a problem."

Hermione tucked the bag carefully in her pink handbag, which had an undetectable extension charm upon it like usual. She left the shop and looked from left to right. She had everything done for today but she just didn't feel like returning to the Burrow. Without realising what she was doing, Hermione started down the street towards Weasley Wizards Wheezes. She opened the door and just managed to squeeze through door. The place was full, she could barely even walk through the crowd. Hermione passed the WonderWitch products stand, taking a glance at all the giggling annoying girls that stood there, she weaved in and out of customers, through the section where the Pygmy Puffs were kept and into the back-room which she remembered vaguely. Fred was sitting on a wheely chair with his feet up on the desk. He looked up from some papers.

"Hello." she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked swinging his feet of the desk.

"You know, when someone says 'hello', you usually say 'hello' back." she said.

"Real funny." he walked over to the window and opened it. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just picking up some...robes...from Madam Malkin's and I thought I'd stop in." she said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, I'm just a little concerned. If you're getting robes in Diagon Alley then why would you bother coming here?"

"Well I finished everything for the day." she said.

"And you came here?"

"I had nothing else to do!" she countered.

"You never used to. So I'm guessing, with all the available evidence I have, that you're only here that had to do with something from last night?"

Her cheeks burned up again.

"Maybe. No?"

Fred smiled at her.

"Come on, lets get a drink." Fred gripped her arm and pulled her out of the office.

"This isn't a date!" she added hastily.

"Nope, but it can be if you want it too."

"Fred!" she rolled her eyes.

Fred dragged Hermione beside Gringotts Bank and gripped her hand. The warmth of Fred's hand against her own spread throughout her entire arm, her entire body.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded nervously. His grip around her hand tightened and he twisted on the spot.

_**XoX**_

The first thing Hermione realised was that they were in Hogsmeade. The second thing she noticed that she was still holding hands with Fred. She quickly let go and shoved her hands in her pockets. The cold air was a surprise to Hermione, she'd forgotten how cold it got here in the Winter, and she silently cursed herself for not thinking properly about her outfit – just jeans and a frilly shirt with a cardigan. Fortunately Fred must have been able to tell that she was freezing cold by her facial expression because he tossed his cloak over her shoulders.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"No worries." he replied.

"Er...Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

They walked together in the thick sleet, snow seeping through their socks and sleet sticking to their hair. Fred opened up the door for Hermione and she strode in. The thought of Hogwarts students being there never occurred to Hermione. She tried desperately looking for a student whom she knew, but they were all strangers. It had been a few years since she was at Hogwarts and she was quite positive that she didn't interact with students at least three years younger than her at school.

Madam Rosmerta was leaning up against the bar, giving the man in front of her a huge cleavage shot. She was apparently flirting with him from what Hermione could tell.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he asked.

Fred left without an answer from Hermione. She couldn't help but shake her head. Why was it that everyone found Madam Rosmerta attractive? The woman was forty something years old! Hermione glared at the woman behind the bar. She was jealous that for a middle aged woman she hadn't sprouted _any _wrinkles. None at all. Her amazing blonde hair was curling down and sitting at her shoulders. Her petite figure showed off her quite large looking breasts. And Hermione hated her for it.

Trying not to think about spreading the word that Rosmerta is actually a male, Hermione found herself a table toward the back of the pub. She heard a loud, deep voice that was so familiar. Rubeus Hagrid made his way toward Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Hagrid!" she said brightly.

"Hello, Hermione! Fancy seeing you here!" he boomed.

"Yes, I was just having a drink with-"

Fred returned from the bar with two glasses in his hands, swishing around inside was the lovely Butterbeer that Hermione adored so much.

"Fred Weasley! Hello." said Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid." Fred smiled and set the two drinks on the table. "How're you?"

"Very well, thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah, you know, busy." Fred shrugged.

"So, Hermione," Hagrid turned back to her. "Who're you having a drink with again?"

"Uh, I was just having a drink with, Fred." she said.

"Oh! I was uh expecting...uh...y'know-"

"-Ron?" Hermione interrupted.

Hagrid shrugged. "Yeah, uh..."

"No, we er...we spilt up a while ago." _More than a while, actually. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh, er...uh, sorry. Look I gotta get some Christmas trees. I'll see you around." then Hagrid left.

"Well...that was awkward." said Fred, sitting down. "You okay?"

"Er fine! I'm great actually."

Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer. Fred made a motion with his fingers, indicating that she had foam on her lip. As she brought her finger up to wipe it away, Fred beat her to it. His warm thumb slid down her lip slowly and tortuously. It felt...nice. When Hermione glanced up her eyes fell straight into Fred's. He was looking her face up and down. She coughed uncomfortable and pulled away.

"Sorry." Fred apologised.

_**XoX**_

At six o'clock Hermione and Fred returned to the Burrow, laughing and carrying on. They pushed through the door together and fell in a heap in the lounge-room. Together, they made a huge bang. Hermione roared with laughter while she rolled around.

"What happened?" Mrs Weasley bustled in.

"Nothing-Mum-just-fell-over." Fred gasped in between breaths.

She shook her head.

"Well, you're just in time, we're about to do the hat draw. Come into the kitchen."

Fred stood up then offered Hermione his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. They were no longer laughing but putting on serious faces. Fred lead the way into the kitchen and they both sat down. Hermione opposite Ginny and Fred on the bench.

"Okay, so in this hat we have the name of each of you." begun Mr Weasley. "You will pull out one name and that is the person whom you are buying for this year. Do not tell anyone who you've got. Harry, you first."

Harry dug his hand into the hand and pulled out a piece of torn parchment. He shrugged and tucked it into his pocket.

"You Ginny; George; Bill; Molly..." he got to Fred. "Here you go Fred."

Fred put his hand in, dug out a piece, nodded and gave Hermione a wink.

"And lastly you, Hermione."

There was only one piece of parchment left in the hat. She pulled it out. **Fred Weasley**. _How irnoic. _She thought to herself.Hermione put it away in her pocket.


	3. Caught Off-Guard

"So are you staying tonight, Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked over dinner.

"Oh well...I was going to go-" Hermione began

"-Yes, she is Mum!" Ginny interrupted.

"I-I am?" Ginny nudged Hermione in the ribs. "I mean, I am!"

"Certainly, you don't mind sharing with Ginny?"

"No of course I don't mind."

"Great!" Ginny piped up. "We're done with tea, night everyone!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her out of her seat. Hermione had to run to keep up with Ginny, and running up those stairs was a killer! They finally arrived at Ginny's door and Ginny swung Hermione into it with great force. Sometimes Hermione forgot how bloody strong Ginny was.  
"Gah! Ginny what's going on?" Hermione rubbed her arm.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione." She jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs. "So go on. Tell me everything."

"Tell you everything what?" Hermione was so confused.

"Oh come on! Don't act dumb, you can tell me!"

"Ginny, I've honestly now idea on what you're going on about."

"You've been off on a date that lasted the entire day with Fred! Something must have happened."

"What? No! It wasn't a date!"

"Uh huh." Ginny didn't believe her.

"No, Ginny, I'm being serious. It wasn't a date."

"Fine, what was it then?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I went down to Diagon Alley to pick up my robes, and once I finished well...y'know, I had nothing else to do so I er- I went into Weasley Wizards Wheezes. ("Oh, so you sought him out!" Ginny said.) And anyway I went in and found him in the back room. We started talking about stuff, and then he automatically assumed that I was there from a reason that happened last night!"

"Wait- what happened last night?"

"Er...nothing important. And then he said that we should get a drink."

"What did you say?"

"Well...I didn't object to it...but I did mention that it wasn't a date. So we went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. And he got us some drinks, then well...you know how messy I get with Butterbeer...and he reached over- wiped the foam away from my lip...and the rest of the day we just hung around and talked and stuff..."

"That was _so _a date! So cute!"

"It isn't a date! I mean wasn't...it might have been?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione. There was silence. "Ginny...I think I have a crush on Fred..."

"Awww!"

"But you can't tell anyone! Especially, Ron."

"Uh duh! Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"So...? Are you going to ask him out?"

"No way! He already asks me out enough."

"Okay then...are you going to accept?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"Well what would everyone think of me Ginny? And besides, it's just a crush. I don't want to do anything to it."

"But you can! You can do something about it! You can be with him, Hermione."

"I don't know..." Hermione bit her lip. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Ginny sighed. "Fine then."

She extinguished the candles and turned off the lights. Hermione lay down on the mattress on the floor and waited. She waited until Ginny fell asleep.

_**XoX**_

It took _hours _until Ginny fell asleep. Literally. It was around midnight when Hermione heard the familiar snores echoing around the room. Hermione got up quickly but quietly, she slipped on some shoes and wrapped a jacket around her pyjamas. She carefully avoided the loud creak step at the bottom of the staircase, leapt into the shadows of the corner of the house so that the feral cat wouldn't see her and begin wailing, then made her way up the hill into her spot. But it wasn't vacant.

"Hi." she said.

Fred looked up at her.

"Hello." Hermione hesitated. "Can I uh-"

"Yeah sure." he moved over.

"Thanks for today, Fred. It was really nice."

"You seemed like you needed it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. You're always so busy with work and whatnot, you never have time for yourself." he said. "And it just looked as if you needed to let go."

Hermione didn't reply. She knew that he was right. He was always right, no matter what.

"It's a beautiful night." she said, glad to change the subject.

Hermione could have sworn that she heard him say, _you're beautiful, _under his breath. Whether he did or didn't, Hermione blushed and her heart started doing back-flips. She'd never felt this way about someone before. She badly didn't want to be some soppy girl falling in love but it was happening. He just kept pushing and pushing until he got what he wanted. And by the way things were going at the moment, he was going to succeed. Hermione glanced to her right and looked him up and down. His eyes fixated on the stars, the incredible Adam's Apple on his neck and flaming red hair.

Fred's eyes flickered to Hermione.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi." she tried to say but it came out like a "ungh."

She was so fascinated by his eyes. A stunning bright blue. But it wasn't an ordinary blue. More like an aqua. But there was also a speck of gold. And to add to the endless amount of handsomeness, it looked as though he had dark blue spokes. They went out in crazy little lines.

Hermione was so busy concentrating on his eyes she barely even noticed his hand creeping over to her and landing on her own. She looked down at their hands. He brought them up and they rested upon each other. He intertwined his fingers with hers. It felt amazing. As if they were a perfect match. Hermione's eyes lingered back to Fred. His other hand crawled up her arm and to her neck. His hand was warm but not clammy. Rough but had a soft touch, if that made sense. She gulped. His face was nearing and her heart was nearly leaping out her mouth.

When his lips brushed hers vaguely, Hermione tensed. And when he pulled back she was almost certain that she'd done something wrong or that she had bad breath and went immediately into panic-mode. But then he kissed her again. More firm and confident. The feel of his lips on hers was barely describable. Her heart was pounding faster than before. His lips parted and before Hermione could actually consider whether they were moving too fast or not, his tongue made contact with hers. She nearly melted that moment. Everything seemed to erupt in fireworks. Hermione couldn't stand this any more. She swung her leg over him, letting herself sit on his lap, and she did all this while continuing to kiss him. Fred allowed her to grab a hank of his hair, bite his lower lip softly, squeeze his waist. His arms went around her back. He tormented her by picking at the hem of her shirt but soon enough started bringing his fingers underneath it. They went up her back tortuously, making her shiver also, then stopped at the clasp of her bra.

He daren't ruin the moment by going too fast, so he settled his hands at her waist. Hermione pushed forwards as hard as possible, and luckily caught Fred off-guard, to fall in a heap in the hay. They landed with a small 'oof'.

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve guys! Christmas tomorrow for us Aussies. This one is rather short but I barely had any time to write this. Better short than nothing right? Please review and what you thought! **

**Have a magical Christmas and Happy New Year :)**


	4. Bull's Anger

**A/N: In this chapter it'll get a little confusing. The italics will be Hermione writing in her diary. Hope you like it!**

_**6/12, Sunday**_

_Dear friend,_

_my mother said that it would be a good idea that I should do something that would help me figure out my feelings. A diary was the best thing I could think of, but I'm not addressing this to a diary, it's to a friend. Because maybe, just maybe, one day I'll share this with a person whom I could trust all my secrets with. A person who I would love._

_It's been one week since Fred and I kissed. I don't know why but there's so much awkwardness now. I was expecting Fred to continue on and keep asking me out and stuff like that. But nothing. It's like he doesn't even know that I exist now. I hate it. I'm so messed up. I used to be strong and tolerate his endless invites to dates, but now I can't even bare it when he _doesn't _ask me out! It's so stupid. But then again, I've barely even seen him lately this week. I'm quite certain that he's trying to drown himself in work. (And he says that I can't relax!)_

_I don't really know what I feel at the moment. I'm just too confused. And angry. And sad. And in love. I just want him to know me again._

_Hermione._

_PS, _

_attached below is the letter I got sent..._

_"Hermione Granger ')=6#"1+,_

_there is serious business we need to speak about. Meet me at the Corner Cafe in London at 10 am sharp this Thursday._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous."_

- Fred -

"Come on, George. Monkeys that poop out metamorph-banana bracelets?" Fred raised his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I think it's a good idea!"

"And who will buy it? And what's your obsession with monkeys lately?!"

"I'm not obsessed with monkeys! I just think that they're cool."

"I don't know..."

"Just think about it."

"Ha, I will."

Fred flicked his wand in the direction of the window and it shot up.

"So, tell me about you and Hermione."George said suddenly.

Fred nearly fell off his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Come on! I know that something happened, I heard you both returning from wherever you were a week ago!" George said in an it's-quite-obvious tone.

Fred sighed.

"Please, Freddie? I'm your best mate! I've got to know!"

"Fine. I'll tell you." said Fred and he re-told the entire story of the previous few weeks.

When Fred finished George had no words.

"Geez. You must really like her to go through all that trouble!"

"I do, I really really like her...I might even-"

"-Love her?"

He nodded. "That's great!" George smiled.

"No it isn't. She isn't interested. I know that. I know that I'm just wasting my time."

"Mate, she was playing hard-to-get, that's all! All girls do that if they really like you."

"Pfft, how would you know? You've had as much experience as Ron. And that's saying something."

"Shut up you git."

George put his finger up at him, which Fred replied with a blown raspberry. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Fred answered. "Uhuh...I see...sure, I'll be right there. Thanks for calling."

"Who was that?" asked George while Fred ran around looking for his suit jacket.

"Oh, just Angelina. She wants me to do some interview for the _Prophet_." he said. "It's an article about some people who survived the War and stuff."

"Why aren't I invited?"

"Sorry, bro. Hot VIP's only." Fred stuck out his tongue and jumped out the door before George could throw something at him.

_**10/12, Thursday**_

_Dear friend,_

_Despite the fact that I went back home, I still haven't seen Fred. Mrs Weasley said that he was busy with work, but I've actually seen George hanging around the Burrow a few times. I'm a little concerned. I got a letter yesterday from an anonymous saying to meet me at the Corner Cafe down the road. They said that we had to talk about some serious things._

_I'm not sure if it is Fred though, it doesn't look like his writing. I haven't decided whether I'm going to go or not. I probably will, just to check out who it is and what they want. I'll hope for the worst so that I won't be disappointed._

_Hermione._

- Hermione -

Hermione told her mother that she had to go out to Diagon Alley to buy for her Secret Santa gift. She was only half lying. She was going to do that _and _see the mystery person from her letter. She had absolute no idea what she was going to get Fred. Forget that they had a mega kiss a while ago, she barely knew him. They were friends sure, but she didn't even know the things that a friend was supposed to know! Like his favourite colour, what he looked best in, the types of things he liked to do...

So she set off to the Corner Cafe to see if she could get some inspiration. It was full as usual. People ordering food, eating food, talking. She liked it. This was one of the places where she could just enjoy herself. As she got a few steps in the door Hermione noticed something. She knew no one apart from the waitress. Surely the _waitress _didn't call her down there?

There was a tight grip on Hermione's arm. She was so startled that she swung around as fast as the speed of sound.

Expecting to see some total bogan or something Hermione was surprised when she saw the face of the Minister of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Miss Granger, you got my letter then."

"That- that was _yours_?"

"Yes, didn't you recognise the little numbers at the top?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "It spells my name on those mobile phones, I'd thought you'd figure it out."

"I thought it was important." she said under her breath.

"Shall we go somewhere perhaps more quiet?"

"Certainly. There's a lounge upstairs and in there is a spare room that no one knows about. I'll show you the way." she said nodding.

Hermione lead the way to the room. Up the stairs at the back of the cafe, round to the left, through a door, over to a rack of clothes and in the door behind them. Kingsley sat down on some boxes while Hermione dropped to the floor, crossing her legs. Kingsley sighed.

"Things are getting bad again." he said admittedly.

She didn't know what to do. Or say. Because in her entire life she never thought that she'd hear this again.

"How bad?"

"Worse by the day."

Hermione was expecting that. But she had absolute no clue how that this could be possible. Was it as bad as Voldemort? Worse? Is that even possible? And who is it? And why can't the Order or the Aurors fix it?

"Okay...why are you telling _me _this?" She was hoping that he was going to say something like, "Because you're the only one I can trust." or, "I need your expertise." but no. He said something that was even a bigger surprise about bad things.

"Because you have to get married."

"I-do, huh? I'm sorry, Sir. Did I hear you correctly? I have to get _married_?" she stuttered.

"Yes." he nodded.

"_Why_?"

"It's difficult. We need to show the people of the world that we're united, we're together. That nothing as bad as Voldemort will happen again."

"And how is myself getting married going to tell them that?"

"You're going to get married to a person who once used to be dark, we could say." he said. "To show the people that we are working well together and that we don't want one idiot ruining that."

She had a bad feeling.

"And who is this person?"

"As of now … you're engaged to Draco Malfoy."

"D-Draco _Malfoy_? As in _Draco Lucius Malfoy_?"

"Yes. I know it's a shock and that it'll take a while for you both to get used to but soon enough we should have the world back in order." Kingsley stood up. "We start wedding preparations in a week. That should be enough time for you to get used to the idea."

He left.

_Get _used _to it? How the bloody hell am I going to get used to being married to Draco Malfoy?! _Hermione thought to herself. _Great, I go to the trouble to liking Fred and end up engaged to Malfoy._

- Fred -

Hermione burst through the door of Fred and George's bedroom. Fred could tell by the look of her face that she was not in the mood for anything.

"Hermione, to what do we owe this wonderful...er...pleasure?" George asked.

"Fred. We need to talk." she said through gritted teeth.

"I can't I was just about to leave to do some shopping."

"It can wait until later."

"No it can't." Fred retorted. "We'll have to another time."

"Tomorrow then."

Fred sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow. Six o'clock. I'll be busy all day and that's the best I can do. And if it's any inconvenience to you, then I'm certain that we can re-schedule. For another day next week."

Hermione glared at George then departed.

"Phew. I could see steam blowing out her ears!" George said when she was out of ear-shot. "Why's she so pissed?"

"Don't know. Could be any reason. Probably the fact that I've been avoiding her."

"Why have you been avoiding her? I thought you liked her!"

"I did...I do...it's just that I know that if we talk she'll say that the other night was a big mistake and, well, you know how it goes. I'll be dumped before I'm even with her."

"Yeah, been there done that and definitely ain't going back!"

"I'll see you later. I have to buy the bull's Secret Santa present."

Fred slipped on his jacket and then left, careful to avoid Hermione's glance of anger in the kitchen.


	5. Fake Meeting

**A/N: Bit of a twist. Quite short too but forgive me, I'm really busy right now and this was the best I could do within a half hour. Please review :)**

-Fred-

"You have a date?" George exclaimed when Fred returned that late afternoon.

"Yeah! She pulled me away from the rest of the group at the end of the interview and asked." Fred grinned.

"But tomorrow...Hermione...you said to her that-" he stopped halfway through his sentence to examine Fred's expression. "-I mean, you know, if I was you I wouldn't want to tick her off any more."

"You're right...But I don't want to post-pone the date. I haven't been with anyone in such a long time, I'm not getting anywhere with Hermione. I want to give it a shot with Angelina." Fred bit his lip. Then an idea popped into his head. "I know. You can go!"

"Go where?"

"To talk to Hermione!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no way am I getting caught up in your girl troubles! My head hurts when you just tell me about it!" George said putting his hands up. "Besides, I think I'd have a good shot with Angelina anyway. I miss her."

"Look, she dumped you, you can't go with her." Fred growled. "You have to go with Hermione."

"And why would I do that?" George put his hand on the door knob, ready to leave.

"Because I'm your twin? You'd do anything for me?"

"No way! And anyway, what if I stuff it up by saying something stupid?"

"You can't go wrong! You know everything that I know about Hermione!"

"No, I'm not. And there's nothing you can do that'll change my mind." George swung open the door.

"I'll let you sell those Monkey-Metamorphs." Fred grinned as George stopped.

George contemplated this. He closed the door. "...Fine. But don't expect me to help you with anything else!"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

"What would you do without me?" George shook his head.

-Hermione-

_Dear friend,_

_I'm going to see Fred in two hours. I have been practising a speech all day about what he did to me. I think it's perfect. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to drop the whole I'm-getting-married-to-Draco-Malfoy bomb yet, which is bad...I hope he doesn't take it too harshly. And I have no idea how I'll be able to say it without telling him that things are getting bad once again either! My life is so screwed up that moment. I badly want to tell someone, but whose there to tell? Ron would kill me for liking Fred. Harry would kill me for marrying Draco. I don't want to scare my parents into hiding or anything. Ginny is in France and I want to do it in person. George is out of the question because he'll tell Fred and I'm not close with anyone else! Merlin, I swear that God gets bored up there or something so he starts to meddle with other peoples life's just for entertainment._

_Hermione._

Hermione paced around in the paddock nervously awaiting Fred. She had her hands behind her back and continued to bite her lips until the taste of blood came. She heard the rustle and begun talking, bearing in mind that she still hadn't figured how she was going to tell him.

"I can't believe you did it!" said Hermione. "You chase after me for so long and then you don't even bother to stay with me! You just left being the coward that you are."

"Hermione, please-"

"Don't interrupt, Fred!" Hermione sighed. "...Look. I like you but if you're just going to back out...I won't bother. I haven't felt something like this in such a long time. And now that you've practically stomped on my heart I feel like crap and used."

They stand in silence. Hermione's arms crossed and George having absolute no clue what to say.

"Hermione...don't take it personally. I shut everyone out. And I just got afraid." said George. "I just kept thinking that someone like you with someone like me was insanity. I wonder why you even like me..."

"That's a stupid question, Fred. You are brilliant." They both sit. "Look there's something important I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"But you can't freak out and nor can you tell anyone. And I mean anyone. This is strict information."

"Go ahead. I promise I won't tell." George crossed his fingers under his leg.

Hermione sighed. "I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy..."

"WHAT?! So this entire time you've been cheating on Fr- me?!" George stuttered.

"No, of course not! Let me explain, please, Fred. I'd never do something like that to you."

"It seems as though you have!"

"Just wait, hear me out, will you?" Hermione looked at him, his green eyes- "Green eyes?"

"Huh?" George turned red.

"You have green eyes! Did you get contacts?"

"What's that?"

"But Fred has..." her eyebrows furrowed and suddenly she understood. "You're GEORGE! What-why, huh?!"

"Hermione now it's your turn to hear _me _out!"

"Where's Fred?! Why are you here- I just told you-! Oh my God, you can't tell anyone, George and I mean it!"

"I won't tell anyone...if _you _don't go killing Fred for not coming."

"I won't kill him if you tell me why he isn't here."

George bit his lip.

"Deal." they shook hands.

"Why isn't he here?"

"Okay I'll tell you but there's something that you have to understand. Fred loves you, he really does." George began.

"Then why are you telling me this and not him?"

"He's on a date with Angelina Johnson."

-Fred-

"Thanks for this, Fred. It was really nice." Angelina said rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah I enjoyed it too. Thanks for asking." he replied.

"So...will you call me? Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"I think we could do this again sometime as well."

She seemed to be getting closer.

"Well...good night."

"Night..."

He was leaning closer and it appeared that she was too. Her lips were centimetres away from his. He brushed his lips against hers softly-

_She writhed in pain, rolling around screaming in agony and excruciation._

Fred stopped and sighed.

"Look Angelina, I'm sorry...I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's complicated."

"How is it complicated, Fred?"

"...There might be somebody else that I'm in love with and if I don't help them now I will regret it for the rest of my life." He kissed her cheek. "Goodbye."


	6. Being Truthful

-Fred-

"Hermione!"

He was in the paddock, sprinting as fast as he possibly could. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. Fred was determined to save her from torture. They could have him, not her, he deserved it after being a selfish jerk. He stopped suddenly and heard them talking. _Why? Why would he do that? _Fred barely recognised Hermione's broken voice. He didn't know how, but Fred found the courage to step forth and show himself. She flung around. Her arms crossed, eyebrows furrows, fury lighting her face.

"You! How- I hate you!" she pointed her finger at Fred. "Don't come near me again!"

Hermione wasn't angry. She was _wild_.

"Wait- please, let me explain."

"You've done enough explaining by leaving me here!" Hermione came closer to him. "I don't want to see you ever!"

"Hermione, calm down! I need to tell you-"

"_YOU _don't need to tell me **ANYTHING!**"

She put her hands on his chest to push him away. Fred walked back a few steps but came right back. Hermione went to do it again but this time Fred gripped her hands before she could do it. Hermione stopped. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"Don't- Fred, stop!" she whimpered.

"No. I won't stop. I will never stop trying to convince you." he said firmly. "I will never ever stop wanting to see your beautiful face. I will always regret doing what I did tonight. And I don't blame you for not forgiving me."

"I will _never _forgive you."

He cupped her neck with his free hand. Fred felt the goosebumps arise on her face and neck. He started to rub her cheek with his thumb, brushing her lips softly too.

"Just so you know, I came back...there was something...a vision." he muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was leaving Angelina and I- you...being tortured. I thought that you was going to be..."

"I don't know what you mean." she bit her lip.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Hermione!" said George's voice from behind them. Hermione almost forgot that he was there. "He means that he had a vision of you being tortured!"

"So...Legillimency?" she asked nervously.

"Probably." George shrugged. "Who knows?"

Hermione turned away from Fred but he didn't allow that. Fred made a notion to George to bugger off – which he did, thankfully – then stepped closer to Hermione from behind. He put one hand to her waist and then the same to the other. She shivered. This is what she wanted, but couldn't possibly have after he betrayed her. Oh Merlin but she wanted it so much. As if Fred was reading her mind he put his head closer. She could feel his breath tickling her neck. Then, on cue, he pressed his lips to her upper neck. Hermione sought out his hands on her waist. He kissed her again, but lower this time. This was almost too much wanting for Hermione. But again, again and again. Then he suddenly stopped. She finally turned his way. Fred could see the wanting in her eyes and he wasn't going to stop it. Her lips reached his first. Fred's hands snaked their way down her sides until they got to his lower back. He then lifted her up off the ground, Hermione straddled his waist whilst he did, and kissed her firmer with more passion. She parted her lips so Fred darted his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers. When they touched it felt as if fireworks was going off. It felt incredible, and Fred wasn't one who'd stop what felt good. He let go of her lips for only seconds, which felt like a lifetime, to start caressing her neck again. But he went lower this time. Fred got to her collarbone. He put his lips there then sucked it softly, quickly turning into a bite. Something escaped Hermione's mouth which vaguely sounded like a moan and whimper. Fred looked up at her in alarm.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No. It was nice."

Fred knew that it was time to stop, unless he they were to go farther but he didn't think that they would. Hermione slid down back to the ground.

"I'm sorry." he whisper breathlessly.

"You're forgiven." she grinned. "Only if you promise to never leave me like that again."

"I swear on my heart."

All thoughts of the engagement to Draco Malfoy vanished in her mind for that precious moment. But when she came back down. Back to reality, she felt depressed. Fred sensed this immediately. He put three fingers under her chin and lifted it up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but you deserve to know..."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know, but I'll explain first and then tell you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Hermione hugged him.

"It's cold. Can we go somewhere closer to the house and talk?"

"Well there's the risk of getting overheard by someone and/or being seen."

"I really don't care. Both are going to get out sooner or later."

"You're call."

Fred put his arm around her and, together, they head back to the house.

-Hermione-

It was amazing to have Fred holding onto her again. Despite the fact that they only kissed once before this it felt so...what's the word? Natural. Too soon they were in the boundaries of the Burrow. Hermione knew that this was going to make Fred flip and probably break his heart, but he needed to know. He took her hand, whilst playing with her fingers slightly, then lead her to an old wooden seat opposite the house. They sat down side-by-side. Hermione breathed in slowly and loudly. She could feel Fred's eyes on her. Taking in everything of her. Even her soul.

"Things are getting bad again." she said nervously.

"What do you mean?" he started to stroke her hair.

"I mean as in like last time...like war."

"It'll be okay. We'll be able to handle it."

"No you don't understand." she stood up. "Kingsley talked to me privately the other day."

"Why?"

"That's what I was wondering. And then he begun to explain. Then I asked why he was telling me all of this and he said that only I could fix it."

"How could you fix it? You're only one person...you-"

"He said that if we can unite the dark with the light then we'll be able to stop it from happening." Hermione folded her arms as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, sh, why are you crying?" Fred stood up now to embrace her.

Hermione started to sob into his shirt. The tears started to seep through slightly. Fred held onto her tightly. There was no way that he was letting go of her this time. And he was patient. He didn't press the issue, or that he was still mega confused.

"It's alright." he said soothingly. "You're fine. Please stop crying." he kissed her everywhere possible on her face to let the message that he was there sink in.

"Or at the very least...delay it from happening." she muttered.

"Delay what? The war? How are you going to do that?"

"I...I have to get married to Draco Malfoy. He said that it's the only way." Hermione was now hysterical. "I really d-don't want t-to marry him, F-Fred. I hate his g-guts- _hic_!"

This particular piece of news was not what Fred was expecting. He was expecting something like she had to work more hours or she'd have to move away or something. But no. Old Kingsley decided to pull the worst thing out of the book. He was so caught up in everything else that he probably hadn't even bothered to ask Hermione how she felt about this. Or if she was already with someone else. He probably automatically assumed that she'd jeopardise her relationship to save the world – she probably would too might I add, but he obviously didn't care about her opinion. Hermione's cries were the worst thing Fred had ever heard. It was horrible. Shattering. He never wanted to hear this sound ever again in his entire life.

"It's okay, Hermione, sh. You'll be fine. I'm sure that Kingsley won't make you do this."

"He will, I know it! He's stubborn. And if I tell him I don't want to do it...I can tell that he'll use the guilt card." she said. "And then I'll be guilt tricked into doing it...I don't want the world to come crashing down. But I don't want to marry Draco either."

"I'll talk to Kingsley tomorrow. I'll make him see. Don't you worry."

-Fred-

Fred carried to bed after calming her down slightly. He managed to get into Charlie's old room without making too much noise – if you don't count when he accidentally trod on Crookshank's tail – and set Hermione into the bed. He sat beside her having no intention to leave until she fell asleep. He held her hand and kissed her for as long as he liked. A small beep came from his watch telling him that it was midnight. He thought that Hermione had dozed off, and was just about to leave, when she stirred then muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" he whispered.

Her eyes remained closed but she replied with,

"Stay here tonight."

"Hermione, I-"

"Please?" her eyes were now open.

He didn't care the fact that his mother would probably find them in bed cuddled together the following morning and get the wrong idea. So he extinguished the lamp, stripped off his shirt, socks and shoes then got in beside her. Hermione gripped his arm and wrapped it around herself so that his hand was touching her stomach. He rubbed it somewhat as he kissed her neck but that was as far as he would go. When he heard her quiet snores he knew that it was safe to close his eyes and let sleep take him away.


	7. An Unpersuasive Discussion

**A/N: argh! Forgot the author's note in the previous chapter.**

-Fred-

"What in the _name _of Merlin are you doing sleeping in here?!"

Fred's eyes snapped open. There, standing before him, was a blurry vision of his mate, Harry. Fred rubbed his eyes.

"Sh. You'll wake her." said Fred putting his finger to his lips. "Hang on a moment, I'll meet you outside."

Harry left as Fred got out of the bed quietly as possible. He picked up his shirt from the floor then put it on. He left the room and closed the door carefully. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Since when are you two, you know- you two?"

"Sort of a couple of days ago..."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Look, Harry, it's complicated. Can you just do me a favour and, like, not tell anyone?" Fred asked. "Hermione is sort of, messed up at the moment and she doesn't want anyone knowing."

"Okay I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Fred grinned and went to go up the stairs to his room when Harry caught his arm. "What?"

"You guys weren't...uh...y'know?"

"Oh, no! Of course not. Don't worry we're not- I'm not interested in, well, _that_."

"Okay. Just checking because...she's like a sister to me. And I figured all you do the same to me 'cos I'm with Ginny and..."

"Yeah, I get it. Why were you in there in the first place?"

"Your Mum asked if I could wake up Hermione because it's nearly nine o'clock and usually she'd be up by now...but uh..."

"Right, okay then." said Fred. "Nice chatting."

"Yes it- er, okay, bye." Harry said awkwardly and left.

Fred waited until Harry was out of sight then re-entered Charlie's room. Hermione was sitting up, looking as if she'd just awoken. Fred swooped down to peck her.

"Just so you know...Harry sort of, er, caught us..."

"Great. So he knows about..."

"-Us. Nothing else."

"Okay good- what's the time?" she asked suddenly alert.

Fred checked his watch.

"Uh...nine."

"Crap. I have to get to work...I'm like, really late."

"No you're not. You don't start until ten." Fred flopped down on the bed beside her. "You're just trying to find a way to play hard-to-get again."

Hermione blushed. "Well, you're late."

"Yeah I am actually. Kingsley does his coffee run at quarter past." Fred kissed her.

"How do _you _know that?"

"Hey what if I need to do some bribery some day? I need to pay attention!" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'd better go. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven thirty."

Fred ducked out of the room before anyone could see him, quickly chucked on some fresh clothes, grabbed some on-the-go breakfast and disapparated at ten past.

-Hermione-

Ginny arrived that morning. Hermione was pleased that someone whom could understand her was finally within her reach. After she had gotten herself ready she head downstairs to find Harry and Ginny in what looked like a very passionate embrace. Hermione landed on the floor extra loudly to tell them that she was there. The couple broke apart abruptly. Harry turned around red in the face and neck. Ginny looked so small held up against that wall.

"Ginny, hi." Hermione smiled, insinuating that she saw nothing that just happened.

"Hermione!" Ginny pecked Harry's cheek then ran over to Hermione to hug her.

"I missed you!" Hermione exclaimed when she hugged her. "How was France?"

"Oh it was amazing!" Ginny pulled away. "Trust me, you've never seen anything like it. You and I definitely have to go soon."

"I agree one hundred percent. Anyway you have to tell me everything. I still have half an hour before work."

Ginny linked arms with Hermione and begun to walk her into the kitchen. Harry brushed past Hermione then whispered, in her ear, "We're even."

-Fred-

Fred tailed Kingsley Shacklebolt all the way from a cafe, into the Ministry and then to his office. Fred was dressed smart. He wore a blazer over his dark blue shirt and long black pants. He paced up and down the corridor a few times then knocked on the door. He waited for a response, which he received none, then opened the door and walked in. Kingsley's office was much smaller than Fred thought a Minister should have. It was circular with deep maroon walls. There was three large windows spread throughout it and it looked as if Kingsley had made it look like home. He had a jacket rack beside the door, which was covered in cloaks, two plush type chairs to the right and then his own desk right in the centre of the room.

Kingsley looked up from the paperwork he was overseeing.

"Ah, Fred Weasley. What brings this, rather, unexpected pleasure?"

"I need to speak to you about some important things. May I sit?"

"Certainly."

Fred sat down on the seat in front of his desk. Kingsley watched him make himself comfortable and then Fred spoke for a second time.

"It's about uh Hermione Granger."

"Well, yes- what about her?"

"She told me last night about the er organisations with Draco Malfoy." he said. Fred couldn't tell what Kingsley was thinking in his head. His expression was blank. "And I reject."

"What does the plans of those have to do with you?" Kingsley questioned.

"I'm Hermione's boyfriend. I think I ought to have a say."

"Nice try." Kingsley raised his eyebrow then shook his head.

"I'm being serious. You just thought that because she's so devoted to work, that she'll work some ridiculous hours of shifts, that she doesn't have a life outside of this place. She does. And a pretty decent one two." Fred was nearly shaking due to anxiousness. "I know that you probably think that jeopardising one persons future will save many others, but what will happen if it doesn't work out?"

"It will work out. I know it."

"No it won't. And you don't know it, Minister. Those two have hated each other since they were eleven years old. Malfoy used to call her a "Mud-Blood". Bet you didn't know that. Hermione would never forgive him." he sighed. "And you have to see that you can't play the guilt card with Hermione. She'll fall straight for it."

"That's why it's called a "guilt card", Mr Weasley."

"I know that. But it won't matter because when she agrees I'll tell everyone about this. That you are making a poor innocent woman marry a despicable excuse for a man."

"No one will believe you."

"Yes they will once Hermione admits it." Fred half smirked. "Besides, you can't stop us from seeing each other. I'm not going to leave her side at all. Not even for a second. So once it gets out that Hermione is cheating on him with me, things won't go as well as you think. You'll just be making things worse."

"I'll throw you in Azkaban." the Minister countered.

"Why? What's your excuse? For ruining the worlds chance at survival? Oh, please."

Kingsley sighed then said, "You're case doesn't matter anyway. Because the press is beginning tomorrow."

"_What_? You said that it won't begin for another week!" Fred was completely outrageous by now.

"Weasley, I had to bring it forward. Things are getting even worse every minute of every day." Kingsley glared him, right in the eye. "What would you do if you were in my situation?"

Fred thought about his answer for a while. Once it was decided in his head, he stood up, opened the door and said, "Definitely not this." then left as swiftly as he came.

-George-

When George saw Fred storm into the back office of Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, completely red in the face, steaming like a bull then began tossing things across the room he had no clue what to do. Finally coming to his senses, he restrained Fred by grabbing his arms behind his back.

"Fred stop- calm down!"

"He's going to destroy us! He can't stop me!" Fred screamed out, trying to break free. "I won't let him!"

"What are you talking about? SIT DOWN." George ordered.

Fred didn't sit so George had to fling him into the chair. "Now talk." Fred looked down at his feet, his fingers laced together.

"For Christ's sake, Fred! Just effing tell me!" George was getting absolutely no where acting like this he figured out after a few seconds. He attempted a different approach. George sat down beside him. "Did Hermione break up with you?"

"What? No! Of course not. No way."

"Then what?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Fucking hell, Fred. You can't expect me to see you as freaking wild as you are now and not be told what the fuck is going on."

Once George saw the tears rolling down Fred's cheek he knew something was wrong. George hadn't seen Fred in such a long time. The last time was when they were four and he had pushed Fred too far and he fell into a prickle bush. George could have sworn that his mother hadn't yelled at him like that in his entire life. Fred looked up at him, tears in his eyes. He then started to tell a story.


	8. I Lost Control

-Hermione-

Ron stormed into Hermione's office without even knocking. She turned around in alarm from the window.

"Ron. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Since when were you- you and him?" he muttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione replied, confused.

"You and Fred. Since when were you two together?" there was something in Ron's eye that Hermione had seen before. It had been a long time ago since she last saw it and this was only the third time she witnessed it.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked calmly. "Did Ginny or Harry tell you?"

"What? How did _they _find out? Am I the only one who didn't know?!"

"No. Not many people know. And we want to keep it that way."

"So what? You're going to be the secret couple who sees each other in the night and acts as if they were just friends during the day?"

"Possibly. Look, Ron, it's complicated. And I promise you that I'll tell you as much as I can." Hermione touched his shoulder. "It's harder than you think it is."

"Of course it's bloody harder! Why are you two even together?"

"Ron, you don't know how much Fred means to me. He's helped me a lot over the past few days..."

"Helped you with what?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just things. I promise to tell you if you tell me how you found out about us."

"Fine. I saw you two last night. I saw you in the paddock. And I saw you arguing." Ron sighed. "It didn't look like much help from my point of view."

"There was a problem...but it's resolved now-"

"-I can see that."

They both stood in silence, having no clue what to say to each. Hermione did admit that it was more of her decision to end things with Ron. He didn't see that things weren't working between the two so obviously he was gutted. Hermione wondered whether if a year and a half would give him time to heal. It didn't look enough.

"Tell me. Why is it so complicated?"

"It just is. Wait until tonight at the Burrow. I'll tell everyone there...they deserve to know."

-Fred-

He'd failed. Fred had failed to convince Kingsley that he was wrong and he failed the girl that meant everything to him. Fred didn't want to walk into Hermione's office and shake his head. He didn't want to see her face. The disappointment in her eyes would be too much for him. But still, he had to go on. Fred had to do it, otherwise it would probably just kill her more.

He gave himself a few minutes to compose himself and then entered her office. Hermione was sitting at the ledge in the window. God knows how long she would have been there. Probably hours. Fred shook his head numbly when she looked at him with hope.

"The press begins tomorrow. He brought it forward a week..." Fred admitted.

Her shoulders slumped, she wrapped her arms around her knees and then turned away from him. He forced himself over to her. Fred stroked her hair softly then exchanged it to embracing her.

"It'll be fine." he whispered.

"No it won't." she sobbed when the tears came out. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. We're going to be alright. I'll make him see sense. All we have to do is screw everything up."

"You don't get it, Fred." Hermione wiped her eyes. "I have to do it right. We can't stuff it up. Because if we do we'll die."

"I don't want to see you in secret any more, Hermione."

"I don't either, but that's the way things are. I'm going to marry Draco and that's that." she said firmly. Fred let go of her, totally surprised that she said that.

"Well that's not good enough for me." he said after a while.

Fred turned his back on her and walked halfway across the room before she spoke again.

"What so you're just going leave me now? You're going to me leave me like a wreck?" Hermione sobbed. And then said something that Fred never wanted to hear again in his entire life. "I told you that you didn't give a damn about me."

"Don't you dare say that."

"Well I just did!" Hermione leapt of the sill. "You said you wouldn't leave me ever again, despite the circumstances!"

"How am I supposed to be with someone who has given up hope!?" Fred gripped his hair in frustration. "Hermione I freaking love you but I don't want to be with you if you're just going to quit! It's all wrong! You can't just let him get away with this, it's disgusting!"

"What am I supposed to do then, huh?!"

"Well not just fucking sit here!"

"Don't swear at me, Fred Weasley!" Hermione pulled out her wand. "You don't know what it feels like to be me right now! So don't think that you can just barge into my life and tell me what to do."

Fred knew the exact time that he had to swerve to the right as the spell was shot in his direction. The impact of the spell managed to explode the entire wall, sending Fred across the room. He smashed into the side of the desk and cut his cheek and lip on some flying pieces of debris. The last thing he remembered was hundreds of people rushing into the room.

-Ginny-

"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked immediately when Hermione rocked up covered in soot, blood and tears.

"I-I don't know..." she sobbed in Ginny's arms. "I can't remember. There was just us...arguing and then the wall was...and Fred- he..God, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about? I don't understand. Just sit down for a while. I'll get Mum-"

"-No, don't. Please. You're family will probably already hate me tonight. I don't need to get your mum riled up before it."

"Why will they hate you? Please, Hermione, calm down and explain properly."

"I can't- I don't want to...But I need to see if Fred is alright."

"OK. Where is he?"

"I don't know..."


	9. This Isn't My Fault

**A/N: Oh poo, I keep forgetting to put Author's Notes. Anyways, you probably want to kill me now for breaking your heart or whatever from the previous chapter but don't worry, all shall be good...maybe...(evil laugh)**

The Burrow, 10pm

-Hermione-

"It's okay, Hermione...you can do it." Ginny said soothingly and patting her arm at the same time.

Everyone was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and George. They had all assembled to discuss Hermione's desperate time of need. She was going to tell them everything. With or without Fred.

"Okay...I'm ready." Hermione inhaled loudly then began to tell them what her problem was.

-Fred-

At twenty past ten that night Fred had entered the house. He heard indistinct voices coming from the kitchen. It very much sounded like an old Order meeting when the Burrow replaced Grimmauld Place. He wasn't sure if he wanted to walk in because he certainly knew what the discussion would be about. And apparently he was wrong about the fact that Hermione wouldn't tell them a word without him there. He was half hurt by it. Fred hadn't known where his leap of courage to walk into the crowded kitchen came from. It just happened. The entire family looked at Fred when he walked in apart from Hermione, whom just continued to talk. He looked down at his feet, attempting to cover up the swollen cuts and bruises across his face but there was no point. The blinding light just showed it all. To be polite he pulled up a chair beside Hermione and watched her speak.

"...And that was when Fred came in and told me that Kingsley had said no." she finished but didn't look up from her hands.

Fred reached over and rubbed her shoulder. He didn't care that Hermione had nearly killed him just hours ago. He didn't care that she said some awful things. He just cared about her and her safety. Fred had no clue where his sense of selfishness stepped in that afternoon, but he was determined to make sure that it was never, _ever _going to return again.

"Oh, Hermione." his mother, who was currently in tears, whispered.

"I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused about all of this..." the rest of her words were drowned off when she looked at the expression on Ron's face.

Ron was looking at the table, his fingers raking through his bright, red hair. There was also a hint of anger that Hermione couldn't help notice. Fred's hand traced it's way down her arm and onto her hand. He gripped it tightly then looked her straight in the eyes. _I'm so sorry. _He hoped that the words could be told from his eyes. Hermione gripped his hand back more tighter.

"I'll talk to Kingsley tomorrow." Arthur said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Arthur you don't need to. It won't matter because the press _begins _tomorrow." Hermione said, the tears stinging her eyes.

"No, I will. What he's doing is wrong. I know that he's been trying to evade it but he's becoming more like Fudge everyday. We need to stop him."

"How do you propose we do that, Dad?" George questioned.

"Well, obviously, Kingsley doesn't want anybody knowing about these two because it'll ruin the press, won't it?" Arthur said. "So, I think, that it we get enough witnesses about Fred and Hermione he might be able to cancel it all without causing too much trouble."

"And if not, Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked, worry written all over her face.

Fred spoke before his father could, "We die trying."

"I don't want to talk about this any more..." Hermione whispered in Fred's ear.

He simply nodded then announced to the table, "Are we done here?"

Everyone got out of their seats and filed out without another word escaping their mouths. But no doubt most of them would go to bed and talk, talk, talk. Hermione was left with Fred in the kitchen. Neither said anything for a while 'til Hermione burst out a huge apology she'd been thinking about all evening.

"Fred, I don't know what happened before. That wasn't even me, I swear to you. I wouldn't have ever of said those things to you because I love you so much, and I hope that you could forgive me because I really don't want to go through this alone." Hermione said suddenly. "And if you can't forgive me then please don't make this be your last impression of me because I'm really not like this, and I hate myself for what happened because I know that I probably destroyed our last chance of being happy..."

"Hermione, you don't need to apologise. It should be me saying all of this because I was being a selfish git as usual and I didn't think about how any of this could be affecting you."

"I don't want to be alone tonight..." she whispered. Her eyes beginning to droop.

"I'll stay with you." Fred stood and then scooped Hermione up in his arms.

"Thank you." she muttered then sleep stole her.

-Molly-

Molly climbed down the stairs early the following morning. Much earlier than she would have done. She stopped in Fred and George's room just to check and, sure enough, only one of the beds were currently occupied. She closed the door quietly then found Charlie's old room. Her hand turned the knob and she entered. Hermione was fast asleep in the bed in the corner while Fred was sitting on a chair. His fingers laced together, pressed up against his chin whilst his eyes stared at the woman.

"Fred, come on. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to." he muttered, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"There's a difference between need and want."

When Fred didn't move Molly neared her son and crouched down beside him.

"Honey, listen. I know you're upset. But staying awake all night is not going to help in any way."

"I said that I'd stay with her and that I'd protect her."

"No one will touch Hermione inside these walls. She's going to be fine, Fred."

"This. Is. Destroying her, Mum. She hates Malfoy. We all do."

"I know that, dear. But we're working on it. We're trying as much as we can. But at the moment you need to rest."

-Hermione-

They were all standing in an empty corridor with dark green carpets and silver walls.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's just a few sentences. You'll be fine." Ginny said, walking along side Hermione, Fred, Harry and Ron. "Besides, you won't be the only one who has to say things."

Hermione looked down at Fred's hand which immediately linked with her own. She glanced up at him for a few seconds then broke the gaze and let go.

"Merlin he's over there..." Hermione muttered when she saw the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. He looked a lot less shabby than he had when they last saw each other. He was dressed in a sharp suit and was accompanied by Blaise Zabini. "Fred I don't think I can do this." Hermione turned to Fred and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no. You're going to be alright." Fred gripped her hands. "You guys keep going. We'll be there in a moment." The others left reluctantly. "Now listen to me. You can do this. It's just one day and a few words."

"But-"

"-Just pretend you're talking about me." Fred cut her off. "You won't have to do it again. I promise you."

"What about you?" Hermione bit her lip. "How will you handle this?"

"Hey, don't worry about me right now."

"Okay, lets go."

Fred gave her a reassuring smile and together, they walked through the veil of Bliss and Hell.

-Fred-

The press started out with just simple questions. "How old were you when you first met?" "Who were you before you got together?" "What was it like in school for the both of you?" Most of the answers were lies that Fred could barely even listen to. He knew that Hermione was forcing herself to answer most of these questions. At one point she struggled a lot when an interviewer asked her what did she do when she found out that she was in love with a former death eater. Kingsley stopped in at ten thirty calling a break. Fred watched Kingsley start up a conversation with Hermione. He waited until he had Hermione's gaze and then pointed to a door behind some wooden boxes. Hermione gave him an unnoticeable nod and he knew that she understood. Fred wrenched open the door and disappeared from sight.

-Ginny-

"How do you think she's doing?" Ginny asked Harry when they were alone together.

"Barely hanging on. I know if I was her I wouldn't be able to do it." Harry said taking a sip of his water.

"What marry Draco Malfoy? I couldn't even _picture _you and Malfoy getting married!" Ginny laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Ginny tossed her plastic cup in the bin then wiped her hands on her jeans.

"It's our turn next." she said.

"How do you know?"

"Over-heard Kingsley and Hermione talking."

"Merlin, I don't even know how Hermione could _stand _talking to Kingsley right now."

"Suppose she has too, doesn't she?" Ginny shrugged. She stepped closer to Harry until her lips were at his ear. "I'm just glad that that isn't me."

"So am I." Harry gulped. "I wouldn't be able to watch."

Ginny pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek. Harry rubbed his nose with Ginny's, getting a giggle out of her, then fit her mouth with his own. They kissed softly and slowly. Ginny moaned slightly. She loved this. Don't get her wrong, she liked it when Harry was rough with her but this was a lot more intimate. And a lot more romantic. The couple kissed until there was a bang and Ron was in view.

"Well, that's lovely." he coughed as Ginny and Harry broke apart. "I was just...speaking...with Malfoy."

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked.

"I just threatened that if he did anything to hurt Hermione we'll get the old DA onto him."

Ginny and Harry laughed. "Then what did he say?" Harry said in between fits of laughter.

"He didn't. He just walked off sheepishly. Merlin it was funny. Not to mention fulfilling."

"What's the time?" Ron asked them.

Harry checked his watch.

"It's ten to eleven. Should we be heading back in?"

"Probably. I reckon they want us to talk now."

"Yeah they do." Ginny confirmed.

"Just dandy." Ron sighed.

-Hermione-

Once Kingsley finally finished talking to Hermione, he probably would have kept talking if somebody didn't pop his head through the door and say that he was needed urgently, – which was nearly eleven o'clock and when Harry, Ron and Ginny re-appeared – she able to duck away and then into the room that Fred was pointing to just minutes earlier. As soon as the door shut behind her Fred's lips were at hers. Although it wasn't a needy, rough type kiss. She could feel question in it. She could feel his worry for her in it. Too soon Fred pulled away for air and looked at her hungrily, his hands still cupping her neck. Hermione had no words. She didn't know what she was feeling. Upset, angry, ok. So she did the only thing she could that helped explain what she was feeling. Hermione jumped at him.

Fred caught her as she straddled his waist. Fred's lips sought out hers and they found each other. Hermione kissed him on his temple and then cheek and then neck. All the way down until she got to his collarbone, where she nipped it like the time Fred had done to her. She could feel his hands going up her shirt and got to the clasp of her bra. This time he didn't stop there.

-Ron-

"And how about you Mr Weasley?" the interviewer asked Ron who was staring off into nowhere.

"Pardon?"

"What was your reaction when this golden woman told you that she was engaged to Draco?"

"Uh..." Ron looked over at Ginny and Harry who both nodded their heads. "I was ecstatic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. Even though they were nothing more than uh … _ fond _… of each other during school I knew that Hermione had er found her guy …?" Ron glanced back at Ginny and Harry, looking uncertain. He could see that Harry was stifling a laugh behind his hand and Ginny was face-palming.

Ron turned back and suddenly Fred and Hermione was back.

"And _cut_." the interviewer said. "That was good guys. I've just a few questions to ask Mr Zabini and then we'll get some shots of the soon-to-be-newlyweds."

"What?" Hermione looked at Fred in alert.

He shrugged but made a shushing gesture to make sure that she didn't burst. Despite the fact that they both saw new sides to each other that neither had seen before, Fred had no intention to have to calm her done by kissing her.

"Where've you two been?" Ron asked when he saw Fred and Hermione.

"Just talking about this." Hermione said, attempting to suppress a smile. "How did you go?"

"Aside from wanting to punch Malfoy? It went pretty good."

"That wouldn't be very wise, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

-Hermione-

"Okay." the interviewer returned and clapped his hands together. "Now Hermione the photographer will need a few shots of you and Draco together."

"Okay-"

"-How many is a few?" Fred cut across Hermione. Anger and jealousy bubbling up in his chest like an erupt volcano.

But the interviewer just walked away, pretending not to have heard him. Fred whispered a good luck in Hermione's ear even though the foul look of disgust was still on his face. She walked away nervously, glancing back at her family every step she took.

The photographer began with simple shots of Hermione at window having a waiting-for-the-prince type look. And then they became more intimate. He included Draco in the photos looking at her in a loving way – Hermione tried to hide the grossed out look on her face.

Ten minutes later Hermione thought that the photographer was done, and he would have been too if it weren't for Kingsley returning and requesting a kiss picture. She watched the photographer and Minister negotiate. But the Minister easily won out. The photographer put Draco and Hermione in place to kiss and then the camera started to flash, which Hermione knew was the signal to start kissing Draco. But she didn't lean in to him. She didn't close her eyes like she meant it. She didn't even put her arms around his neck like she was ordered. She just stood there, awaiting the horrible moment when Draco's lips would be on hers. And then all too soon they were there. Hermione heard a door creak and then close. She jumped away from Draco then looked at the photographer. He gave her a nod and, without even bothering to look at Malfoy, she walked back to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Fred. But Fred wasn't there any more. The three were all quiet and looking anywhere apart from Hermione.

"What?" she ordered at once. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Ginny said.

"No it isn't. Tell me!"

Harry gave an uncomfortable cough.

"It's not that we blame you or anything but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's just, y'know." Ron muttered.

"No, I don't know!" Hermione folded her arms.

"Well...you two sort of looked like you...matched each other..." Ginny admitted in a small voice.

Hermione's expression went from dark to murderous.

"Well I'm so sorry that I was trying to not look sickened!" she said defensively.

"No, we aren't blaming you, Hermione-" Ginny tried to say but Hermione cut her off.

"-Don't say that! You are freaking blaming me! For all of this!"

"Hermione we really aren't-" Harry chimed in.

"I don't want to hear you're excuses." Hermione brushed past them and ran off. She ran all the way out of the Ministry and disapparated to her house.


	10. Memory Locket

-Hermione-

As soon as Hermione stepped in the door covered in tears her mother demanded what was wrong. At first, Hermione didn't want to say a word because it was too painful. But this was her mother. The one person who she told everything. The person who loved her for her entire life. Hermione could trust her mother. She started with Fred and what was happening just weeks ago. By the time Hermione had finished explaining, what felt like the thousandth time, she was an emotional wreck. Her heart ached, her head hurt from crying and all she wanted was to go to sleep.

Her mother put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her daughter close. Whispering soothing words into her hair.

"Hermione listen to me." her mother said firmly.

She wiped her eyes.

"You can't do this. Yes, you may have saved the world once but you can't do it a second time." she said. "And it is nearly impossible to fit two men in your soul without hurting someone."

"But I don't want Draco in my soul, Mum." Hermione hiccuped. "I don't want him at all. All I want is Fred. What do I do?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. You'll just have to do what you think is right."

**LINE (FOLLOWING DAY)**

Hermione awoke in her own bed in her own house the following morning. She yawned and then wondered why she felt like shit. And then she remembered. Hermione hadn't seen Fred since just before she was having photos with Malfoy. Her heart was yearning for him. But Hermione had to stop feeling that for a while. She had to feel numb. Not confidence, or encouragement or sadness. Just numbness. Because finally, she knew what she had to do. Tears streamed down her face and the sobs soon came. She curled up in the corner of her bed, leaning against the wall and her pillows.

It was hours before Hermione had stopped crying and tossing things about her room and having a tantrum like a four-year-old. Her mother came up twice with cups of teas – which didn't even get drank – and then Hermione certain that she was prepared for what she was about to do. She disapparated from her bedroom after thanking her mother and kissing her goodbye to the outskirts of the Burrow. Given the fact that it was winter and that it was already snowing she probably should have worn warmer clothing, but advice on fashion was not what she was here for. The front door opened and Mrs Weasley appeared.

"Hurry dear, it's beginning to storm." Molly ushered Hermione in the door then pulled it shut. "What were you thinking? Coming here in this weather. Utter madness."

"I need to speak with, Fred." Hermione said coldly. "It's urgent."

"He's in the shed I think. Be careful though."

Hermione sped through the sitting room and kitchen until she was outside again. The snow was nearly covering her shoes. Hermione shuffled hurriedly toward the shed. She looked about in there until she caught sight of Fred. He was sitting on a log of wood in the corner fixing what seemed to be a motorbike.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello." he replied bluntly.

She took a seat beside him on another log of wood.

"You're not okay."

"What?" Fred looked at her confused.

"After yesterday and the kiss..."

"I was just upset." Fred sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a pissed off, angry boyfriend."

Hermione writhed uncomfortably. Fred noticed this and looked at her in concern. "What?"

She exhaled loudly. "Y'know...it's just 'cos...you said 'boyfriend' and...well..." she muttered.

"But that's what I am...I'm you boyfriend, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him, tears glistening her eyes. "Oh, no..." he had caught on. "No. You're not doing this to me, Hermione."

"Fred you don't understand-"

"I knew that this was going to happen..." he admitted. "Please don't walk away from me."

"Fred you don't even deserve me. You deserve someone better. Someone who doesn't have to save the world every two minutes." she stuttered. "I don't want you to be just waiting for me. I don't want a huge secret. I don't want to kill everyone."

"You won't kill everyone. Don't you remember? We all have a plan. We're standing by you."

"The plan won't work, Fred. Everything will crumble to bits. Nothing is going to remain. This is our bloody last chance and I don't want to ruin it." she sniffed. "So you should go find someone else to love and enjoy your life with..."

"But, Hermione, it's you who I love. Not anyone else. There's no one in the entire world I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I don't want to lose you."

"If you really love me...you will let me go."

-Fred-

The realisation of what just happened didn't sink in until Hermione had gone hours ago. She had left him. Fred had lost the most important person in his entire life. He had even lost himself. Fred was angry. He gripped his hair in frustration, certain that he would tear it all out. He picked up the spanner that he was using earlier and bashed the motorbike with it. And then he did it again. And again. And again. And again. Fred screamed and cursed and kicked and punched as hard as possible. But he wasn't getting enough satisfaction. He picked up the toolbox and threw it at the window, which shattered into millions pieces.

"ARGH!" he yelped in pain when a shard of glass slashed his cheek. Blood spilled everywhere but he didn't care. "I HATE YOU MALFOY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Fred slammed himself against the shed wall and the shelves came toppling down. A tin of paint hit Fred in the head and he yelled again. "FUCK YOU. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He ran out of the shed and into the storm. His knees buckled underneath him and Fred fell to the ground. The crimson blood stained the snow. The objects around him were becoming blurry and he felt disoriented. Fred could only just make out an indistinct voice and ball of red in the air.

-Ginny-

"What the _fuck_ is the matter with you?" Fred heard someone say.

"Don't swear, Ginny!" said another, but they just sounded the same anyway.

Fred's eyes opened and he panted.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You went out into the middle of a BLIZZARD is what happened!" said a different voice.

Fred had only just realised that there was also George, Ron, Harry and his father hovering over him. He brought his hand up to his cheek then winced.

"No touching. It could be infected." his mother tapped his hand. "The glass did a fair bit to him, don't you think?"

"Glass? What glass?" Fred asked.

"You smashed a window, mate. Don't you remember?" George said.

"Window...oh, yeah. Why did I smash it? Was I angry?"

George nodded at his brother. "Why was I..." Everyone avoided his gaze. Fred's eye widened. "Hermione broke up with me, didn't she?"

"Well...from what we heard...yes..." Ginny muttered.

"Go away. Please.."

The family dispersed quickly and Fred was left alone. On the coffee table was the locket that he was fixing when Hermione appeared in his bedroom late November, returning a love potion. He reached for it. Fred then pointed his wand at his head and thought long and deep. His eyes closed for a second then they flew back open. He transported the silver in the locket and dropped his wand. The face of Hermione formed before his own eyes. And then he was there beside her. They were sitting at the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer and laughing uncontrollably. That day felt so long ago. Fred snapped the locket closed, slung the necklace around his neck and just lay on the couch. Hoping dearly that sleep would steal him away and maybe, just maybe, this was all a dream.

**A/N: okay, so you all probably want to kill me right now. I hope that that wont effect you from reading the rest of the series. Please review your thoughts and sit tight for the elevtnh instalment of Forever Immortal.**


	11. King of Gondor

**A/N: What's up guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been really stuck with ideas, lost all inspiration and was just like, 'I really can't be fucking bothered.' But it's kay 'cos I found inspiration and now I'm really excited! There may be a small change in ship but it's not mega huge. So yeah. I hope you like it and will review for me.**

**PS, major plot twist in this chapter and from now on Forever Immortal is now a crossover with Lord of the Rings.**

-Hermione-

Hermione didn't return home after leaving Fred. She didn't want to curl up on her bed and cry even more because it was just too painful. Instead she disapparated from the Burrow to a nearby pub in Ottery St Catchpole.

"What is it today, dearie?" asked an old waitress as Hermione sat down.

"Just a coffee please." Hermione muttered.

The waitress left and was out of sight. Hermione looked around the pub. There was a fair few amount of people there which she was surprised about. There was Elves, Dwarfs, Goblins and Hags. And there was even a Phoenix perched on a post near the door. But none of these creatures surprised her – as she had seen them all before – but a cloaked man that sat in the far corner of the pub. He was smoking a long black pipe that curved which put Hermione off. His feet were stretched out before him and he wore thick leather boots. His cloak, and lanky, black hair, covered most of his face but Hermione could see the battle scars quite well. The mans eyes locked onto Hermione's for a second and then he looked away.

The waitress reappeared bearing a mug in her hand.

"Here you are. Nice and hot." she croaked.

"Thanks." Hermione took the mug from her hands. She lowered her voice"Excuse me, who is that man in the corner?"

"Ah many have asked about him, although he isn't a familiar face. He's only been coming here for about a month or so. Some strange folk. I hear people call them Rangers or something." the waitress said. "But, nonetheless, his name is Strider. Or, at least, that's what I've heard."

_Strider? Where have I heard that before? _Hermione thought to herself.

She finished only half the coffee after having a major think about things – which concluded to deciding to go to a library afterwards. Hermione walked at the door then stopped at the sound of a voice.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." it was a deep voice but had this tone of sexiness in it, as much as Hermione didn't want to admit it.

Hermione turned on her heel to see who said it. Strider was standing up and halfway across the room. A lot of the creatures in the pub looked but most just continued on with what they were doing.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"I said that I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"I'll go out there if I want to."

"In the middle of a blizzard?" he countered. "Witch or something else. You won't make it anywhere near you want to be." Strider was just inches away from her, his face hovering above hers. "And if you do, ho ho, it'll be somewhere you have the worst memories."

"How would you know?"

He looked hurt but just said,

"If you don't make it don't come crying to me."

"Oh, I won't. _Strider_."

Hermione swung open the pub door, trying hard not to shiver, and went behind the building. She thought of the community library and disapparated.

* * *

When Strider said that she would end up somewhere she didn't want to be she didn't actually believe it. But of course, with her stupid luck, she just had to end up in Malfoy Manor. The place not only creeped her out but brought back her worst nightmares. Ones that stuck around for years. She wanted to run away because she could almost hear her own agonising screams coming from down the hall. The scars on her arm felt like an electrical zap. She touched it but winced as it burned her fingers. Hermione concentrated on somewhere else, anywhere else. It didn't matter where it was. She just wanted to be gone. Hermione tried to apparate but it was impossible. She tried five times, no matter how much she cleared her mind it didn't work.

She was stuck there.

-Draco-

Draco will admit it. He wasn't very surprised when Hermione Granger rocked up at the Manor. He'd been getting all sorts of bad luck lately so it was only a matter of time. But what did surprise him was that she hadn't even left! The memory of his aunt Bellatrix torturing her still haunted him sometimes and for her to be in the place that it happened? It was pure stupidity for her to stay.

"Grang- Hermione.." he forced himself to say when he saw her.

"Malfoy." she spat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to disapparate from a pub and it didn't work..."

"Yeah we've been getting a lot of strays these days." he said. "Don't take that personally."

"Whatever." she sighed. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"The blizzard is supposed to clear up in about two days. So a while. Besides, I think it would be good to get to know your future husband-"

BAM. Draco staggered backwards as he saw the blinding light. Hermione had punched him right in the face. Blood streamed down his nose like an avalanche.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You were being a tosser!"

"I was being _truthful_, Granger. Learnt to see it."

Draco sat down on a near by chair, pinching his nose.

Hermione hated feeling guilty, it was one of her biggest weaknesses.

"Do you want me to fix it?" Draco raised his eyebrow at her, processing what she just asked.

"You'll probably break it-"

"-Keep talking like that and I will."

"Fine, I'll shut up if you fix it."

"Deal." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at his nose. "Episkey."

A sharp pain rose up his nose then it was replaced with warmth. Draco touched his nose, it was still intact.

"Tergio." she whispered and all the blood withdrew.

"Thanks." he muttered. "So...where were you off to?"

"A library. There was something I badly needed to look up."

"We have a library if you want to use it."

"I doubt you would have what I'm looking for."

"You'll be surprised. I found myself reading – please don't laugh! - Shakespeare the other day. Come on, I'll show you."

Hermione followed Draco out of the room, reluctantly, of course, and down a corridor to the right. It opened out to a big circular room with dark green walls and a fireplace at the back. But the thing that caught Hermione's eye, which Draco noticed almost immediately, was the large, built-in book shelf spread out along the entire room. There had to be at least one thousand books in there, probably even more! Draco watched her eyes trail up and along all the shelves. Never before had he seen someone so fixated on some books.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" she turned back to him, snapping back into reality. "Oh er...Strider."

"Strider...like a Ranger?"

"That's what I heard from the waitress."

"I think I know what you're looking for. One of my favourite books actually."

Draco walked over to nearly the middle of the shelves. He ran his fingers up and down.

"Ah huh! Here it is!" he pulled out an old copy with a worn-out spine of Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

Hermione took it from his grasp, running her fingers down the spine.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Figure it out yet?" Draco asked entering the library two hours later.

"Long time ago." she said looking up from her book. "I've read it before, a long time ago, but I just got stuck into it."

"Alright. Explain."

Hermione didn't want to tell him anything about Strider but Draco sat down beside her on the plush silver couch, making himself comfortable. She decided to tell him.

-Hermione-

"Wait so hold up. Aragorn the son of Arathorn _and king_ of Gondor is here? In Britain? Why?"

"I don't want to know why because I know that it's bad. Why would a King come here?"

"Let alone talk to you!"

"Shut up."

"Just putting my two cents worth in." Draco said putting his hands up defensively. "You shouldn't worry though. It probably has nothing to do with you."

Hermione exhaled a sigh of relief. "I hope so. I'd might as well read the rest of the series, I won't have anything else to do."

"Smart idea. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No." she said flatly then added, "Thank you."


	12. I Dont Want To Marry You

**A/N: I actually had a hard time writing this chapter because I wasn't sure how to put it. But meh, I got there. Please R&R, no I don't own Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter.** ENJOY!

* * *

"Legolas." Aragorn muttered. "What are you doing here?"

An Elve with long blonde hair that had numerous plaits through it sit on a pure white horse. He wore a long green cloak that was pinned together with an old leave pin. His bow was strewn across his back along with a quiver of arrows.

"You called for me." Legolas said simply.

"I did no such thing."

"You must have. I got your horn signal."

"I've not touched that horn in years."

"How come it's on your belt?" Legolas pointed to the curved bow.

"Extraordinary.." Aragorn said. "I swear to you, I did not blow it."

"Then something, or some_one_, has drawn us together. Do you think that Gimli-"

A loud grumble and curse echoed from around the corner. Aragorn looked about through the snow. He saw nothing coming near. It was just a plain blizzard.

"There's nothing there-" Aragorn glanced back and at Legolas' side was Gimli the Dwarf. His bright red hair and beard were both caked in snow.

"Gimli!" Aragorn exclaimed. "How far have you walked?"

"Miles!" he growled. "I would've been quicker if it weren't for this wretched snow."

"Something is going on that I don't like. Why would somebody bring us out of Middle Earth for a young girl?"

"Girl?" Gimli questioned. "How do you know who it was? How do you even know that we're here for a person!"

"I know it was her as soon as she walked in. She had this faint blue mist hovering around her." Aragorn replied. "Although she did not know it was there."

"Alright, what do we have to do with this girl?"

"I don't know yet. I've been waiting for a couple of weeks for her to arrive."

"Wait, did you say blue mist?" Gimli asked.

"Yes."

"That's what I saw! Well, sort of. The reason why I left was because of a bright blue light in the middle of the sky. It was intriguing. That is why I followed it." Gimli said. "And as I got closer to here the mist got fainter and fainter."

A loud neigh and screech put the three on alert. Each drew their weapons, poised for an attack. But it didn't come. Instead a chocolate brown horse with a woman saddled on it emerged from out of nowhere. She had a bow and arrow prepared already along with a dagger that sat just on her lap. She lowered her weapon when her eyes caught hold on Legolas. The woman got off the horse and lowered her black cloak. It was a woman with breath-taking beauty. Her hair was a light brown, half of it tied back into a ponytail and the other half cascaded down her shoulders. She had deep cinnamon brown eyes but Aragorn could see the specks of dark red even from a distance.

"Rosabelle." Legolas whispered, pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here, Legolas?"

"I was heard Aragorn's horn." Legolas said, his eyes lingering to Aragorn who was bowing his head at the woman.

"I heard of the King riding off into nowhere again." Rosabelle said. "Do not bow to me, as I'm not a big matter of importance."

"You're Lord Elrond's daughter. You're a _big _matter of importance, Lady Rosabelle." Aragorn countered, lifting his head.

"Not as important as my sister.." she murmured.

Aragorn pretended to not have heard her. His wife, and Queen of Gondor, Arwen had passed away only a few years ago. Aragorn still had a hard time adjusting to life alone after his own daughter had ran off to become a Rider like himself. Well, at least that was what Aragorn assumed had happened. Although, she was only eleven when she left. The kingdom searched all of Middle Earth for her, but she never appeared. The last thing Aragorn saw of her was the night before she left, playing in the woods of Rivendell, chasing a shining blue light. Now many years later Aragorn caught sight of a similar blue from Rivendell. He thought it was a sign and so he followed, only to arrive here at the arm of a Dwarf and two Elves.

"Moving on. We need to find out what's going on." Aragorn said. "Right now."

_-Hermione-_

Okay, so her night in the Manor could have been a lot worse, Hermione would admit that. But it could have been a lot better. Her deafening screams haunted all of her sleep (if any at all) and not to mention the large and empty bedroom in which she was staying in was absolutely terrifying. She wondered how Draco could live in such a house.

It was seven thirty when she was roused by Draco knocking on the door.

"What?" she muttered.

"Hello?" said a high voice? _That's not Draco..._Hermione thought.

She quickly slipped her jacket on and opened the door. Standing in the hallway, wearing skinny leg jeans, a tight top and way too much make-up was none other than Astoria Greengrass.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" Astoria spat. "What are you- no. Draco wouldn't have- he couldn't."

"What?"

"Draco! Why is Granger in your Guest Room?!"

Hermione heard a shuffle and then Draco appeared.

"Astoria!" he stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"_YOU! _How could you?! Sleep with a- a...her!"

"What are you talking about, Astoria? I never-"

"You betrayed me! I thought that you cared about me! But no, silly me."

"Astoria, please believe me!"

By the looks of it Astoria had had enough. She slapped Draco around the face and left, sobbing. Draco grazed the side of his cheek with his fingertips.

"You just going to stand there like a codfish?" Draco said.

Hermione hadn't noticed but her jaw had, in fact, dropped. She had never seen a girl so angry at Draco Malfoy before, except maybe herself, and she was surprised. Hermione straightened up and glared at him.

"You're a pig."

"Wait- what?"

"I said that you're a pig."

"Okay how am I the bad guy now?"

"Because you're with her!" Hermione said.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be, as much as I hate to say this, engaged!"

"What about you and Weasley then?" Draco growled. "Getting it on _during _our interviews! At least I can control my hormones!"

"That's so different and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How is it different, Hermione? Enlighten me!" Draco folded his arms. "Did you even think about the fact that _I _didn't want to get married to you? That maybe _I _had a life as well! Well I do."

Truth be told, Hermione didn't really know why this was different. Maybe because Draco being in a serious relationship was ridiculous, maybe because she needed a reason to be mad at him. Hermione did not know.

"What does it matter? Besides we aren't even together any more." she said under her breath.

"Huh? Sorry, Granger, I didn't quite hear that." Draco said, putting his hand to his ear.

"We aren't together any more! We're finished! Done!" Hermione said in a high-pitch and then fell down in a heap on the floor. She started to cry and she covered her eyes with her hands.

Draco didn't know what to say. This was one scene that he would never even imagine that would happen in his life. Hermione Granger, a girl who he most envied for being so smart and hated for being muggle-born, was collapsing in a pile of tears at his feet telling him that her and Fred Weasley had broken-up. It was a strange thing. He had no idea whether to comfort her or anything. Draco sat down beside her and, reluctantly of course, put an arm around her shoulder. For a second she stopped sobbing, but then she continued to cry, burying her head into his chest.

He could feel Hermione's tears seep through his shirt, but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Draco, I don't want to marry you." she whispered.


	13. Blue Lights

**23/12**

_-Hermione-_

"Hey Hermione?!" Harry called from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"You'd might want to check this."

Hermione had been staying at Harry and Ginny's house for a little while because she needed some space, and somebody to help her get away from hell for a while. She put down some old letters she was sorting through and scampered downstairs.

"What is it?" she asked once she entered the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny both looked up at her from the Daily Prophet with worried looks on their faces. Suddenly, she knew. It was going to be the interviews from the other week. Hermione hadn't heard any news about it lately and she was slowly beginning to forget about it. But the paragraph sitting right in front of her was bringing back her worst memories. She put on a brave face and picked up the paper, hoping that they didn't notice her shaking hands.

* * *

**Former Death Eater to Marry Golden Girl?**

_Not many people knew about the secret relationship between Golden Girl, Hermione Granger and the famous former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy and it certainly was surprising when they announced their recent engagement!_

"_He had taken me out to a very private, but romantic, dinner one night and as we were leaving the words "will you marry me?" burst into fireworks in the sky." Hermione Granger stated correctly. "It was very romantic and I immediately knew that this man was the one."_

_But not _all_ people were excited about their spectacular news. Ronald Weasley, Auror and best friend of Harry Potter, had few words to say aside from criticism._

"_We were eleven when we all first met, the day we arrived at Hogwarts. Malfoy was a foul git most of the time, always trying to be the best. Well, Harry bet him-"_

"_-Ron!"_

"_-It's true, Hermione!"_

_Below is a recent photograph of the happy couple, beginning to work out plans for the wedding. _

Hermione dropped the paper. Underneath was the photo of herself and Draco kissing. That memory haunted her. She hated it. She hated his lips on hers. She wanted Fred's, not his. Hermione tore the picture out and set it on fire.

"Hermione...are you OK?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Fine." she said flatly. "You know what? I think I'm going to go back home." Hermione decided and sniffed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, worry on his face. "We don't mind you staying a few more days."

"It's okay, Harry. Besides, I haven't seen my parents in a while." Hermione gave him a weak smile.

Ginny hesitated then said, "I'll go get your stuff." she grinned then disappeared.

Hermione ran about the kitchen, collecting what was hers.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Harry kept asking. "We really, _reall_y don't mind."

Hermione smiled and raised her hand on his cheek. "I'm alright, really." she said. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright then." he said reluctantly.

She hugged him then kissed his cheek. "Bye."

* * *

_Her flowing brown, curled hair bounced against her back as the young girl scurried along the light green grass. The bright blue butterfly fluttered just meters in front of her and she was determined to catch it. She caught it in her hands but when she opened them up the butterfly disappeared and returned it's usual pace in front of her. It was when she arrived at an old tree-branched bridge covered in moss and greenery did she slow just a little. A blinding blue light erupted at the end of the bridge. The girl raised her hand up to her eyes to cover the light but it continued to shine through her palms. The blue butterfly landed at the tip of her fingers then turned a spectacular green colour. The girl was confused as to why this happened and why her feet continued to walk towards the strange light when she didn't want to. A warm rush coursed through her body then everything turned black.._

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone, sorry this chapter is, like, extremely short but I just hit a road block and needed to finish this chapter ASAP. Next chapter should be up in maybe a week or two, hang tight. The epilogue of this story is well underway and the sequel is making a good start. I don't own LotR nor HP, please review!**


	14. Reminisce

_-Hermione-_

Hermione awake fairly late the following morning. It was eight o'clock. She thought about the strange dream that she had had. It was so different, yet felt so familiar. She could swear that she had seen that same light before in the same place. Although Hermione had never been anywhere beautiful like that with anyone before, so how could she have known where it was? Hermione shook the thought out of her head. She then dragged herself out of bed and to her windowsill. Her owl sat contently on it's perch, baring a letter tied to its leg. She hasty undid it then read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_this afternoon at approximately one o'clock you shall arrive at the Leaky Cauldron Pub promptly. We wish to do a small piece on yourself and the plans for the wedding. We also wish for you and Mr Malfoy appear in public, in Diagon Alley._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_ps,_

_did you like the paragraph in the _Prophet _yesterday?_

She rubs her eyes and sighs. Hermione really wasn't up for some more press but it was required. She showered and got ready for the day then head downstairs for breakfast.

"Alright?" her father asked as she entered the kitchen, he looked up from his paper.

"I'm fine Dad. Why?" she replied, putting some bread into the toaster.

Her father looked over at her mother with a worried expression on his face. He looked very uncertain. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow.

"Dad what's wrong?"she then asked, very concerned.

Hermione glanced at her mother whom then handed her the same article which she had read the previous day and freaked out. "Mum, I-" she stopped at her words. Could she explain? Could she explain to her parents that she was only marrying this man to save the world again? Or would it be too painful and bring back the worst of memories?

"We're worried about you, Hermione." he said. "And we want to just remind you that we're your parents. We want to help. Please...stop pushing us away."

Hermione threw the paper in the fire and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Okay...I'll tell you." she exhaled. "Just don't flip out please."

And with that, Hermione told a very sad and angry tale to her parents the day before Christmas.

_-Fred-_

The Burrow was decorated beautifully. Harry and Ginny had came around a few days ago and helped with the decorations, Fred helped as well but mostly he stayed outside in the paddock where himself and Hermione had spent hours together before. And when he wasn't there he spent time in the shed fixing the motorbike. It was going to be a painful Christmas, especially when Hermione would arrive that night. Well, that's if she was _going _to come. Fred half hoped she did, the other half of him never wanted to see her again. He knew that he was being selfish and Hermione's heart was in the right place, as usual, but he couldn't stand not being with her. He wanted her so much. Unfortunately this year that would be another thing he could cross off his list that he was getting.

"Fred, come out and help me please!" he heard his father call out from outside.

Fred left the kitchen and out to where his father was.

"There you are." his father said, sounding relieved.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"These pumpkins!" Arthur said and heaved a massive pumpkin from behind the shed. "I was giving them help, y'know." he shrugged. "And anyway they grew too big and they won't reduce size now. Give me a hand please?"

"Sure." Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pumpkin. "Reducio." Red sparks erupted from the end of his wand and straight into the pumpkin but it made no change. "Huh." he did the same with the rest of the pumpkins and the only change was that they turned a light colour of green, which Fred thought shouldn't happen.

"Er...Dad?" Fred muttered. "I might have made it worse."

Arthur looked over at the pumpkins.

"Don't worry, I know how to change the colour of them. It's happened before-"

"-No, not the pumpkins." Fred interjected. He sighed and fell down onto an old tire, putting his face in his hands. "Hermione. And me...I've just made everything worse."

"Oh.." was all he said.

Fred looked up at his father.

"That's great, Dad. Thanks for those inspiring words." Fred got up to leave.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I was just...phew...okay, yeah lets talk." Arthur sat down beside him. "Okay, Fred, when I first met Molly-"

"-Dad I don't really-"

"-No, I'll tell you." Arthur insisted. "Okay, so when we first met we were eleven and I thought that your mother was the most annoying person alive." Fred grinned. "She always followed me around, just wanting to be my friend and I totally ignored her.

"But when we turned fifteen things changed. She stopped following me around and asking stupid questions. She really grew up. Then one day when a few friends and I were having some drinks at the pub in Hogsmeade at the beginning of our sixth year," (Fred couldn't imagine his father younger and having drinks at the Three Broomsticks.) "your mother walked in. Boy the image of the annoying young girl I once knew had gone. And it had been replaced by a beautiful young woman that I couldn't keep my eyes off of."

"Dad I'm not asking your advice on trying to ask a girl out." Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm asking if you have any tips on getting one _back_. It's been two weeks and I'm sick of it."

* * *

Hermione did admit that walking down Diagon Alley hand-in-hand with Draco Malfoy could have been worse. But it wasn't any good. Everywhere they went people stared at them. Some even looked at Hermione in disgust. It made her feel her uncomfortable but she tried to keep the "happy" face on. And also given the fact that it was Christmas Eve Diagon Alley was three times harder just to weave in and out of people. At three o'clock Kingsley dismissed her and she returned home to get ready for the Christmas party at the Burrow. It was going to be awkward because it was the first time she was going to see Fred since the break up. But she was determined to be brave and not let her guard down.

Her mother helped Hermione fix her hair which cascaded down her shoulders in curls. She then stepped into the red gown which she picked up from Madam Malkin's nearly a month ago. When she tried it on the day she got it it fit perfectly. But now it almost seemed too big. Was she eating right? Hermione shook her head and tried to forget about it. It was barely noticeable. The dress was a deep shade of red that went a few centimetres above her knee. At the bottom two rows of silver sequins were stamped into it, giving it an illusion. To go with it she wore a pair of black heels and some silver jewellery.

"Got his present?" her mother asked as she got downstairs. Hermione nodded. "Alright. Be careful. And let us know if you're coming home."

"I will. Bye Mum." she said and kissed her mother goodbye. "Say Merry Christmas to Dad for me. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

**A/N: Merlin, too many short chapters! Gah! Well I did think of what was going to happen in the next chapter, I was actually thinking about adding it into this chapter then fought against the idea because I like torturing you guys ;) I might actually write a one-shot about the short Molly and Arthur story, I think it would be cute. What do you guys think? Anyways, I don't own anything apart from the storyline. Please review!**


End file.
